1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for retaining an automotive glass window, such as a windshield, on the vehicle body. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel retention system to be used with a known molding which is inserted around the edge of the windshield and retained on the vehicle body by a curable adhesive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common to utilize curable sealants such as urethane sealants to mechanically retain stationary windows on motor vehicles. Normally, this retention scheme also includes a decorative trim which conceals the cavity between the glass and the outer painted metal panel or flange of the motor vehicle body. This trim is also retained by the urethane sealant. It has been found, however, that the bond between the urethane sealant and the painted metal flange on the vehicle body is either not initially formed properly or deteriorates through time such that the windshield loosens and allows leaks to develop. For example, the retaining function of the sealant can be reduced between the sealant and the body panel by oxidation of paint and/or metal, acid rain, ultraviolet light, torsional and bending movement, vibration, etc., and/or a combination of these factors.
This problem is especially prevalent in the urethane sealant application method taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,119 which issued on Aug. 21, 1979 and is assigned to General Motors Corporation. In this design the urethane sealant acts as the sole retaining element to retain the windshield as well as a decorative trim. If partial retention is lost between the urethane sealant and the flange of the vehicle body, it can result in leakage.
There has been a long-felt need to provide a system which enhances the bond between the urethane sealant and the flange of the motor vehicle which, while still utilizing the curable urethane sealant, provides an additional mechanical interlock between the sealant and the vehicle body such that a failure in the bond does not result in a loss of mechanical retention. In addition, since the above-described prior art retention method is utilized on hundreds of thousands of motor vehicles each year, it is absolutely necessary that the proposed method of enhancing the mechanical interlock be easily adapted to mass production and require little additional labor to implement.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a system for enhancing the mechanical retention of a window on a flanged body panel of an automotive vehicle body utilizing a curable urethane sealant.
It is yet an additional object of this invention to provide an apparatus which utilizes the urethane sealant to form a secondary mechanical attachment to the flanged body panel whereby mechanical retention is not lost should the bond between the urethane sealant and the vehicle flange lose its retention strength.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a retaining system for a vehicle windshield which is simple in construction, economical in fabrication and is simple to install.